


Right Hook

by richell3roush



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve sure does, james is a tough guy, kool james, steve loves to fight, wanna fight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richell3roush/pseuds/richell3roush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt</p><p>( I punched you because I thought you were insulting my friend, but it turns out you know each other and it was an inside joke and I'm so sorry, let me drive you to the hospital?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hook

        Steve Rogers may be a 5’5 scrawny punk but when someone is being bullied there is nothing can stop him. Just because Steve is little, doesn’t mean he can’t throw a mean right hook, which is basically the reason he got himself into his latest mess. Steve had just punched someone because they had walked up to Natasha and said some very colorful things into her ear. The worst part was that Steve could hear these things and the way Natasha had reacted. He didn’t wait for Nat to finish her act and burst out laughing before his fist was thrown into a face.  
        So here Steve was, fumbling for a towel or a napkin to clean this guy’s bloody face up. Cursing himself for being so protective of Nat, especially when he knew that she could hold her own. Steve was in the middle of throwing his head from side to side to maybe see a napkin from afar was stopped in his place by a warm and firm hand on his shoulder. “Hey, kid. Listen no worries man, I forgot some of Nat’s friends aren’t as crazy as me” Steve had turned and faced this guy just in time to see him wink right at Steve. Steve’s eyes bolted to Natasha’s as he raised his eyebrows high in question, she did nothing but laugh and playfully hit his shoulder. “I'm James by the way, one of Nat’s good friends” Steve stopped and fully took in the guys bloodied face. “I'm Steve, um, a friend of Nat’s as well. ” Steve grimaced “At least let me take you to the hospital” James groaned in reply, nodding ever so slightly, so that if Steve hadn’t already been studying Jame’s face he would not have noticed the slight movement.  
        So once again Steve had found himself in another mess, he was currently sitting in the back of a cab with a random guy who he ad just met and who he had also just punched square in the face. Steve let out a deep sigh and slumped down in the back seat. Unfortunately James had noticed his discomfort and decided to speak upon it. “Steve, really, it’s no big deal. The good Doc will patch me up and i’ll be handsome as ever in no time” At this Steve snorted loudly and rolled his eyes before catching himself and quickly stiffening. “‘M sorry for laughin’, really I got no place for it” Steve was expecting James to be angry for laughing but instead he was met with an outstretched hand, which he shook politely “Nah, if anything I should be thankin’ ya for laughin’, it lightens the mood, and I think you can call me Bucky now, if you’d like”


End file.
